Kiss The Rain
by 9'RainBow
Summary: Collab with Black Beyond Birthday. AU. Menjadi arkeolog, menemukan peradaban yang hilang lalu membawanya ke permukaan—adalah daftar rencanya yang ada di otaknya. Tapi setelah sosok tan muncul, ia harus rela menyusun kembali semua itu untuk mimpi besar yang baru didapatnya. RiRen.


**_Kiss The Rain_**

_by 9'RainBow and Black Beyond Birthday_

_Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama_

_Warning: AU, OOC, typo and friends, Not-a-short twoshot. Enjoy!_

* * *

Pertengahan tahun 2014, dan Kau masih disibukkan dengan keping-keping sejarah yang hilang.

Apa yang orang pikirkan tentangmu? Zaman berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat sekarang, lebih banyak kesibukan yang menanti tapi Kau memilih perkamen-perkamen kuno itu dari pada turut terseret oleh arus modernisasi.

Eksistensimu pun jadi kontroversi; sebagian bilang Kau adalah orang yang hebat, sebagian lagi akan dengan senang hati mencemoohmu—dan dengan sifat dingin yang sudah melingkupi benakmu sejak kecil, aku pun jadi ragu kalau Kau mau ambil peduli.

Tapi, Kau tetaplah Kau; arkeolog ternama bertampang mirip preman, yang menyembunyikan kejeniusan di balik kesederhanaan...

... Levi Ackerman.

.

Hanji Zoe, namanya; petinggi Sina National Observary & Museum. Bawahannya menilai ia sebagai _wanita_ yang nyentrik dan cerdas. Menurut Levi, ia _gila_ dan penuh kejutan.

Siang itu, Levi ada di kantornya, duduk manis sambil meneliti sejumlah salinan data terkait Arkanian—_the lost village_, sebuah perkampungan kecil yang hilang dalam semalam. Mereka bukan kaum nomaden yang berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya dalam jangka waktu tertentu—_tidak_, mereka ada di suatu tempat, dan mereka _menetap_ di sana.

Levi hendak menyeruput teh dingin di dalam cangkir porselen miliknya, hingga terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Hanji berdiri di ambang, _tersenyum_.

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, Levi," katanya, dan ia mendekati meja Levi sambil terkikik. Hanji mendekap sebuah map plastik saat itu. Map plastik yang bening, berbentuk persegi panjang dan tebal. Levi tidak bisa menebak berapa lembar kertas yang terselip di sana, tapi Levi berharap kalau itu bukan kerjaan tambahan—ia menemui buntu soal Arkanian, ia jadi kehilangan _mood_ dan bermaksud pulang cepat malam ini.

"Apa pun itu, cepat berikan lalu keluar dari sini." Levi tak ingin Hanji berlama-lama di ruangannya—ia tidak bermaksud menghindari fitnah, tapi terakhir kali Levi mengizinkan Hanji berada di sana, satu set komputer miliknya rusak dan cangkir porselennya yang _paling_ mahal berakhir di tong sampah sebagai beling pecah.

"Ah, Levi, kau jahat sekali," senyum itu masih belum luntur. Saat map yang ia bawa mendarat di atas meja Levi, menimpa dokumen-dokumen _penting_ lainnya, barulah Hanji serius, "Kau diizinkan untuk melakukan investigasi lebih lanjut terkait Arkanian. Bawa Hoover dan Arlert bersamamu, mereka adalah relawan yang kupilih."

Levi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk _tidak_ mengulum seringai atas rasa puasnya.

_Investigasi lebih lanjut_ berarti pengumpulan secara langsung data-data dari lapangan.

_Dirinya_ akan bertanya pada sejumlah narasumber; Levi bisa dengan leluasa mengkreasikan pertanyaan yang ia ajukan berdasarkan jawaban yang ia dapat.

Levi akan meneliti sisa _the lost village_, mengendus jejaknya, menjelaskan pada dunia tentang eksistensi mereka selama ini.

Satu dari sekian banyak _obsesi_nya.

"Kau bisa berangkat kapan pun kau mau."

Dan Levi bertekad untuk segera mengemas kopernya begitu jam kerjanya berakhir.

.

Distrik Rose di tahun 2014 masih berupa hutan lebat, didominasi oleh warna hijau khas pepohonan, tanpa rumah atau pabrik atau kendaraan bermotor.

Beberapa mil sebelumnya terdapat sebuah desa kecil dengan penduduk yang ramah, yang mengkonfirmasi bahwa mereka pernah melihat satu-dua orang asing berpakaian _aneh_ berjalan di tepi hutan.

"Jadi, Anda berasumsi kalau mereka pindah ke dalam sana? "

Armin Arlert bertanya, nadanya diselimuti keraguan.

"_Well_—tidak sepenuhnya." Levi sempat mendengus kecil sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita bermalam di sini. Hoover, dirikan tenda. Arlert, kau ikut aku; kita akan _menjelajah_ sedikit."

Arkeolog _blonde_ itu lalu melesat menghampiri Levi, sementara Bertholdt mengawasi punggung keduanya dalam diam, mengusir jauh-jauh firasat buruknya.

.

Levi berjalan di depan, Armin berada semeter tepat di belakangnya.

Pisau kecil itu diayunkannya dengan lihai, memotong sulur yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ah, ya, ekspedisi ini tentu bukan yang pertama buat Levi.

Armin berhenti begitu sepatu _boot_ yang dia kenakan dirasa menginjak sesuatu yang aneh.

"... Apa ini? "

Ia memungutnya, memungut batu yang melebar dan berujung tajam...

—dan membuat sebuah _tombak_ jadi berbahaya.

"Um... Sir Levi? Sepertinya saya menemukan sesuatu di sini."

Dan dengan itu Levi berbalik.

Ujung tombak itu berpindah ke tangan Levi. Di detik yang sama, terdengar gemerisik di antara semak, dan seseorang—entah siapa—yang bertubuh tan bergerak menjauh.

Armin melihatnya _juga_ dan ia tercengang. Ranting yang diinjak Levi di setiap larinya menyadarkan sang Arlert muda.

"Si, Sir Levi...!"

Yang bersangkutan tidak merespon. Levi masih terus berlari, mengeksplor rimba _lebih_ dalam lagi.

_Boot_-nya menginjak dedaunan kering di atas tanah, dalam tempo yang cepat, melompati akar demi akar dan menyingkirkan cabang yang tumbuh menjulur menghalangi jalannya.

Napas Levi sedikit tersengal.

Armin yang tertinggal di belakang lebih buruk lagi.

Langit berubah jadi oranye seiring dengan sang Raja Siang yang sudah _lelah_ merangkak ke peraduannya. Bahkan rembulan mulai mengintip dari sederet awan tipis yang baru setengah jadi.

Pemuda Arlert kemudian teringat akan rumor betapa mengerikannya hutan Distrik Rose di malam hari. Jadi ia berharap, untuk pertama kalinya, agar kemunculan para bintang bisa ditangguhkan.

... Atau setidaknya, sesuatu—apa pun itu—yang bisa menghentikan Levi.

Mencegat larinya,

menunda sesaat obsesinya.

Menghabiskan sehari penuh di atas kursi putar yang empuk, berkas-berkas dan teh dari cangkir porselen tidak menjatuhkan abilitas Levi di bidang yang _non_-akademis. Ia pernah memegang senjata dan _jogging_ setiap minggu dengan rekannya yang seorang atlet. Preman terakhir yang berurusan dengannya sebulan lalu _masih_ mendekam di ruang ICU.

Ya, Levi adalah pria yang tangguh. Hutan di malam hari memang mencekam tapi ia tidak takut. Ia cukup percaya diri dengan instingnya, insting tajam laksana predator terunggul di dunia, yang berkata kalau si tan adalah _manusia_.

_Manusia_ yang mungkin tahu soal Arkanian.

Akar-akar yang mencuat beberapa senti lebih tinggi dari tanah mempersulit Armin dalam menambah laju larinya. Kelewat fokus dengan ranting dan sulur, tak ada yang sadar kalau matahari sudah tenggelam sepenuhnya.

.

Levi bersyukur, bulan purnama mau berbaik hati dan membagi sedikit cahaya.

Ia dan si tan masih belum berhenti berlari—ah, aku lupa, tambahkan Armin ke dalamnya; mereka bertiga masih saling mengejar.

Di antara daun-daun berklorofil yang belum terjatuh dari cabang pohon, sinar rembulan memperlihatkan pada Levi _sepasang_ kaki tan yang gesit dan ramping dan telanjang bergerak cepat di antara semak duri di atas tanah.

Levi semakin yakin kalau targetnya benar manusia; manusia yang kelewat lincah dan _mungkin_ sedikit menarik.

Membayangkan wajah si 'dia' yang hingga saat ini masih terus Levi tatap punggungnya membuat Levi semangat dan lengah di waktu yang bersamaan.

Segumpal awan membuat intensitas cahaya dari sang Dewi Malam berkurang drastis. Keadaan benar-benar gelap dan Levi _masih_ berlari; di langkahnya yang ke sekian, ia sadar kalau _boot_-nya tidak lagi menginjak tanah.

Dan Armin—yang _baru_ berhasil meraih senter dari ranselnya—hanya bisa menjerit panik menyaksikan si arkeolog ternama terperosok ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar.

.

Levi mengerang. Kepalanya terasa pening dan aroma asing itu membuatnya ingin muntah; bau asap, susu, tanah dan sabun yang bercampur jadi satu. Sungguh menjijikkan.

Kerongkongannya kering. Ia butuh segelas air. Tapi ia masih belum mau beranjak dari pembaringannya—Levi jelas baru setengah sadar setelah semua yang ia lakukan semalam.

'Survival Running' dengan target berkulit tan-nya, lalu jatuh ke dalam jurang dan tak sadarkan diri.

"... Sial," baru sekarang Levi mengumpat.

Secepat kilat ia bangun dan menatap anyaman akar kering yang sedari tadi menjadi alas tidurnya, lalu ia beralih pada dinding dan langit-langit yang tersusun dari ranting; di sudut barat dinding ada celah besar berbentuk persegi yang ditutupi kain tipis, Levi bisa melihat bias-bias api unggun dari sana. Tanpa ubin atau keramik, rumah _eksotis_ itu menjadikan tanah dan kerikil sebagai lantai sekaligus fondasinya.

Jantung Levi seakan berhenti berdetak. Ia menjadi seorang arkeolog atas dasar suka, seorang arkeolog yang _bersungguh-sungguh_ dan detik ini mendekam di dalam hunian tradisional yang _sungguhan_ pula, setelah sebelumnya berlarian menentang rimba dan nyaris mati beku jika seseorang tidak membawanya ke tempat ini.

Pertanyaannya sekarang; siapa 'seseorang' itu?

Ah, untuk apa menerka-nerka—Levi _bisa_ mencari jawabannya sekarang juga.

Jadi, disingkapnya kain tipis itu; halus, tanpa suara, dan orang-orang berbalutkan rumbai daun pada area paling pribadi mereka menatap Levi dengan beribu makna.

.

Hening masih mendominasi hingga seorang pria yang mengenakan kalung dari tulang belulang mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tamu kita sudah sadar, rupanya."

Ia tersenyum ramah. Yang lain turut melakukan hal yang sama. Namun Levi masih kelewat 'kaget' untuk membalasnya...

—bahkan di kehidupannya yang _biasa_, sapaan dari orang-orang hanya ia tanggapi dengan gumaman tak jelas.

"Kenapa Tuan diam saja? Apa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tempat Anda? " gadis kecil itu mendekati Levi, ia tersenyum manis dan telunjuknya mengarah pada dirinya sendiri, "Saya yang membenahi tempat Anda. Apakah Anda beristirahat dengan nyaman?"

Levi terpaku mengamatinya; ia nampak seperti gadis kecil usia 6 atau 8 tahun _normal_ lainnya, kalau saja rumbai daun yang menutupi dada dan pinggangnya diganti jadi blus sederhana dan rok, lalu sulur yang ia gunakan untuk mengikat helai _brunette_-nya diganti dengan sesuatu yang _benar-benar_ berfungsi untuk mengikat rambut—apa pun itu, jangan tanya Levi, dia bukan pemerhati aksesoris kaum Hawa.

"Sasha, kau tidak sopan! " bocah lainnya datang, yang ini kepalanya plontos. "Seharusnya kau mengenalkan namamu dulu, ingat?"

"Ah, iya... Aku lupa," Sasha hanya meringis. "Maafkan kesalahan saya, Tuan. Nama Saya Sasha, dan yang ini Connie."

Si plontos tadi mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Levi masih termangu.

Omong-omong, langit malam sudah berganti dengan terik matahari. Bulan pasti sedang menyinari benua lain dan Levi baru teringat akan Armin dan Bertholdt.

..._Mungkin_ ia harus cepat-cepat kembali.

"Nah, Sasha dan Connie, kalian telah bekerja dengan baik. Terima kasih, ya," pria dengan kalung tulang itu berjalan mendekat, _masih_ tersenyum. "Kalian boleh pergi sekarang—ah, aku yakin Ymir sudah mendapat 'makan siang'. Boleh aku minta tolong _lagi_?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk penuh semangat, lalu pamit dan beranjak menjauh. Levi bertanya-tanya ke mana mereka pergi, mungkin _nanti_ ia akan mencari tahu—sebelumnya, ia harus mengorek sesuatu dari si 'kalung tulang' di hadapannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keadaan Tuan? Ah... Kalau sekiranya perlu saya ingatkan, semalam Anda—"

"Terperosok ke dalam jurang? Ya, memang," tangan Levi meraih kepalanya, masih agak ngilu namun jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. "Aku... Bagaimana _aku_ bisa sampai di sini?"

"Ceritanya agak panjang, Tuan—omong-omong, Saya juga lupa memperkenalkan diri. Saya Erwin, dan bisa dibilang, saya adalah pemimpin di desa ini, Arkanian kami yang tercinta."

"Oh, ya, aku... Apa? _Arkanian_? " mata Levi menyipit, ia _menuntut_ kejelasan, dan Erwin mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Benar. Di sini lah Anda _sekarang_, Tuan; Arkanian." Erwin berhenti sebentar untuk menikmati wajah Levi yang nampak lucu saat terkejut. Levi mendecih dan hingga ia selesai dengan umpatannya, barulah Erwin melanjutkan, "Eren yang membawa Anda ke sini. Dia suka menjelajah hutan, namun ketika bertemu orang asing, dia selalu kabur. Entah apa sebabnya. Padahal, tidak semua orang asing itu berbahaya. Bukan begitu, Tuan?"

Erwin tersenyum tapi Levi tak peduli. Yang ia pikirkan kala itu hanya satu nama; Eren.

Besar kemungkinannya kalau Eren adalah rekan tan-nya di 'Survival Running' semalam, kalau Levi harus mengaplikasikannya ke dalam persentase mungkin ia akan meraih nilai 86%—empat belas persen sisanya merujuk pada probilitas Eren hanya penduduk biasa yang _kebetulan_ menemukannya dalam kondisi tidak berdaya, dan itu artinya Levi masih harus berusaha lagi agar bisa menemukan 'dia'.

Tapi...

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Eren yang kau sebut-sebut itu—apakah ia memiliki kulit kecokelatan dan gerakannya lincah?"

... Sungguh, ini hanya untuk menguji hipotesanya.

_Tidak lebih_.

Erwin tertegun sebentar lalu menjawab, "Ya." Dan ia bertanya, "Apakah Eren menunjukkan dirinya secara langsung di hadapan Anda?"

"Tidak juga; yang kulihat hanya punggungnya... " Levi memberi jeda, nampak menimang-nimang. "... Oh ya, aku juga melihat kakinya."

"Saya yakin Arkanian hanya punya satu 'Eren'," Erwin mengisyaratkan kalau akan ada sebuah _tour_ singkat buat Levi, "Silahkan ikuti saya."

Yang bersangkutan malah membisu,

tapi ia setuju.

.

Arkanian memang desa yang kecil—desa kecil dengan kuantitas penduduk yang sebanding. Eksistensi kaum lansia bisa dihitung dengan jari, jumlah wanita agak lumayan, pria dan anak-anak mendominasi.

'Rumah' yang ada di sana cenderung bermodel sama dan terbuat dari bahan yang sama. Perbedaannya hanya terdapat di ukurannya saja; 'rumah' penduduk yang sudah berkeluarga umumnya lebih luas, secuil pengecualian buat Erwin karena dia adalah pemimpin.

Di tengah-tengah desa terdapat sebuah gubuk yang keseluruhan bagiannya dibuat dari kayu, agak luas dan kelihatan jauh lebih kokoh, difungsikan sebagai tempat penyimpanan air dan pangan pokok lainnya.

"Oh, ya... Sejak kapan kalian ada di sini?"

Arkainan dulunya terletak beberapa meter dari bibir hutan. Di masa itu, jarak antar desa masih berpuluh-puluh mil jauhnya.

Seiring dengan berkembangnya Distrik Rose, banyak desa yang wilayahnya meluas, segalanya jadi saling berhimpitan dan bertolak belakang dengan Arkanian yang cinta kesunyian.

"Sejak kami mulai kehilangan ruang _pribadi_ kami, maksud saya—kami adalah kaum yang menentang arus, kami berpegang teguh pada semua yang nenek moyang kami ajarkan dan masa ini adalah masa yang cukup buruk buat kami. Kami tidak bermaksud hidup secara terpisah, membuat koloni sendiri yang sangat tertutup, namun siapa yang takkan mendelik ke arah kami setiap kami menjalankan ritual-ritual adat kami, jika kami masih bertahan di tepian?"

Erwin menerawang ke arah dua pemuda berbalutkan kaus dan celana dari katun. Tanpa rumbai daun atau tombak atau hal-hal berbau _eksotis_ lainnya.

"Kami sesekali menyuruh mereka yang sudah cukup umur untuk pergi, membeli sesuatu dari kota atau desa yang lain lalu kembali," Erwin mengulum seulas senyum tipis. "Sekali kami terlahir di sini, maka kami akan terus ada di sini sampai mati. Mengumpulkan sesuatu dari dunia luar setidaknya bisa membunuh secuil rasa penasaran kami."

Levi tidak berkomentar.

Kali ini, dia jadi pendengar yang baik.

.

'Rumah' itu letaknya di sudut desa, seakan sengaja diasingkan.

"Ini tempat Eren."

Erwin diam saja ketika Levi berjalan melewatinya dan menyingkap kain tipis yang terkesan lusuh itu.

Levi merangkak masuk.

Di dalam sana akan jadi sangat gelap kalau saja sinar matahari tidak menyelinap melalui sejumlah lubang seukuran semut di dinding. Walau pencahayaan yang ada sangat minim, punggung tan yang terlihat sedang merinding itu masih bisa dilihat oleh Levi.

Punggung kecokelatan yang mulus, bersih, _mungkin_ menggoda tapi tentunya _sangat_ familiar.

Levi berdehem. Dan Eren menoleh.

Iris hijau keemasan bertabrakan dengan onyx dingin miliknya. Wajah rupawan yang akan sangat cocok jika dihias dengan senyuman. Maha karya Yang Maha Esa yang jauh lebih indah daripada si Monalisa. Persetan dengan semua artefak artistik nan rumit yang selama ini ia pelajari; Eren di mata Levi nampak _jauh_ lebih baik, lebih berharga.

Tiga puluh tahun Levi hidup di dunia dan satu sosok Eren mampu mengubah seluruh atensinya.

Kelewat terpesona, Levi setengah sadar kalau Erwin sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Dialah Eren, Tuan. Dia yang telah membawa Anda ke sini."

"... Terima kasih," hanya itu yang bisa Levi ucapkan. Sebenarnya masih banyak, tapi ia tak tahu cara yang tepat untuk mengungkapkannya, belum lagi lehernya yang seperti dicekik.

"Maaf untuk yang semalam, saya... " ah, suara Eren bahkan juga terdengar indah, jauh melampaui kicau para burung di pagi hari, atau orkestra para maestro sebagai nina bobo.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Aku mengejarmu tanpa alasan, dan jatuh karena kesalahanku sendiri."

Selanjutnya hanya hening yang menyelimuti.

"Sebenarnya, Tuan…" Erwin berdehem, "—akan ada ritual penghormatan untuk Sang Dewa Hujan lusa."

"Oh, apakah aku diharapkan di sana?"

"Anda dipersilakan untuk melihat. Eren pasti sangat tersanjung. Ia dipilih jadi kurban tahun ini."

Hampir tersedak, Levi bertanya, "Kurban?"

"Bentuk penghormatan pada Dewa Hujan yang telah berbaik hati menurunkan hujan untuk kami semua, " Eren melengkungkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas, _samar_. "Setahun sekali kami berkumpul, mengucap terima kasih lalu menyerahkan salah satu penduduk yang beruntung untuk dikurban."

Suara Eren memang bagai simfoni, namun rangkaian kalimatnya barusan sama sekali tidak membuat Levi senang, "Kalau begitu, pilihlah orang lain. Siapa pun. Asal jangan _Eren__._"

"Tidak bisa," Erwin memperdalam suaranya. "Dewa menginginkan mereka yang muda dan tangguh. Eren adalah pilihan terakhir kami."

"Lagi pula saya juga merasa beruntung, saya..."

"Ya, ya, tak usah kau lanjutkan. Aku paham."

Levi terbiasa memotong ucapan seseorang, tapi baru kali ini dia merasa berat melakukannya—tidak akan seberat _ini_ kalau lawan bicaranya _bukan_ Eren.

Erwin memperhatikan dalam diam.

.

Petang nyaris menjelang. Connie dan Sasha akhirnya pulang.

Levi lihat keduanya terengah-engah, menyeret seekor rusa dengan anak panah di lehernya.

Omong-omong, sudah semenit berlalu sejak ia keluar dari tempat Eren, memberikan waktu buat si _cantik_ yang ingin kembali beristirahat—bagaimana pun juga Eren telah melewati malam yang 'panjang', ia berhak atas satu-dua jam tambahan untuk menandangi alam mimpi.

"Ah... " Connie tak sengaja menangkap iris Levi, "—se, selamat siang, Tuan."

Connie berhenti sebentar, kalau-kalau Levi berminat membuat sepintas percakapan dengannya.

"Hei, kenapa berhen..." kali ini Sasha. Niat hati ingin meluncurkan protes, namun dia keburu sungkan saat onyx itu terpaku ke arahnya, "—aah, selamat siang!"

Mereka tersenyum; Connie nampak sedikit 'terpaksa', Sasha masih dengan semua kesan naturalnya.

_Geez_, inner Levi mendengus, _apa aku benar-benar terlihat mirip dengan 'Jack The Ripper'?_

"Dengar," kata Levi, dan ia berjongkok. "Ada hal yang harus kusampaikan; pertama, aku tak ingin dipanggil 'Tuan'. Aku ingin dipanggil dengan namaku sendiri—_Levi__._"

Connie dan Sasha mengangguk pelan.

"Kedua," ia berdehem sejenak, "aku akan membantu kalian membawa rusa ini kalau kalian mau menjawab pertanyaanku." Levi mengulurkan tangannya, "Kalian setuju? "

Dua bocah itu saling melempar pandang dan berbisik dan menggumam tak jelas.

Setengah menit berlalu. Mereka lantas meraih tangan Levi. Menjabatnya. Dan tersenyum.

"Selama kau _juga_ menjawab pertanyaan dari kami, " kata Sasha, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Levi mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

Krista si 'bunga desa' yang akan mengolah rusa untuk dijadikan santap siang.

Levi mengamati gadis itu dalam diam sedang Connie dan Sasha mengucap terima kasih; tubuhnya mungil, irisnya biru, perawakannya lembut, suaranya halus—dialah wanita kebanggaan Arkanian.

"Um... Levi?" Sasha menarik pelan ujung kemejanya, "Kami siap untuk menjawab."

"Ya, tapi tidak di sini, " kata Levi, dan dia berjongkok. "Tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara? Maksudku, di sini terlalu... uh... ramai."

Connie bergumam, "Kurasa aku tahu." Ia menoleh ke arah Sasha, "Bagaimana kalau di 'sana'? "

Yang bersangkutan diam sejenak, tengah menangkap apa yang Connie sampaikan, lalu mengangguk.

"Ikuti kami."

.

Sungai itu kecil. Airnya bening. Letaknya dua mil dari Arkanian. Dan sepi—oh, itu yang terpenting.

Levi duduk lebih dulu di tepian, disusul Connie yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya. Sasha duduk tidak jauh dari keduanya, di atas sebuah batu besar.

"Baiklah," kata Levi, "aku ingin bertanya tentang Eren—kalian dekat dengannya?"

"Ya, dia orang yang menyenangkan," jawab Sasha. "Ia suka menangkap ikan—eh, selain pergi ke tepi hutan, tentu saja, "

"Dia juga sering bicara tentang dunia luar," sambung Connie. "Ujung-ujungnya, Eren mengeluhkan putusan Erwin yang hanya memperbolehkan seorang pemuda pergi ke 'luar' sebanyak tiga kali dalam setahun."

Levi mengangkat alisnya, "Sebentar sekali."

"Begitulah," ujar Connie seraya mengacaukan riak air dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. "Tapi, Erwin bilang putusannya itu sesuai dengan apa yang leluhur kami ajarkan, jadi kami harus menurutinya."

Ackerman kepala tiga itu bergumam. Otaknya tengah menimang-nimang pertanyaan selanjutnya. Setengah acuh dengan kedua bocah Arkanian yang mulai saling ciprat-cipratan.

"Hei..." suara baritone Levi terdengar, gadis kecil dan teman botaknya berhenti sejenak, "—apa Eren punya hubungan _khusus_ dengan seseorang?"

Pertanyaan kali ini terkesan memalukan—Levi adalah sosok yang berintegritas dan apa yang barusan keluar dari mulutnya membuat pamornya sederajat dengan remaja tanggung yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

"Hubungan _khusus_?"

Connie mengulangi 'inti' dari pertanyaan Levi, sedang Sasha mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa maksudnya?"

Levi mendengus keras-keras, "_Hubungan 'khusus'_—oh, ayolah, kalian pasti tahu."

"Kami tidak tahu, " tutur Sasha, tangannya ditaruh di pinggang. Connie melakukan hal yang sama dua detik kemudian.

Levi mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dia juga mendecih dan kembali mendengus, "Baik—katakan saja kalau Eren sedang mencintai seseorang atau tidak."

Wajah mereka menyiratkan ekspresi yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Connie berkoar sejurus kemudian. Levi gelagapan dibuatnya.

"Hanya ingin tahu, maksudku—kalau bukan karena _Eren_, aku pasti sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini, jadi aku bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan mengetahui 'sedikit' tentang dirinya..."

Mereka menyeringai jahil.

Levi kalah telak.

"—sial. Baiklah, kalian menang; aku jatuh cinta sejak pandangan pertama, _padanya_. Puas?"

Connie terkekeh, "Kau tahu Eren 'kami' adalah yang _terbaik._"

"Aku yakin; sejauh ini, belum ada yang 'bisa' memikat hatinya, " ujar Sasha. "_Mungkin_ kami akan memberi tahumu apa-apa saja yang membuatnya senang, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Apa?"

"... Kau harus membahagiakan Eren, " telunjuk Sasha mengarah langsung ke wajah Levi.

"Dan Kau tidak boleh membuatnya menangis! " lanjut Connie, tangannya bersedekap dan matanya bersinar serius.

Levi terperangah sesaat.

"—akan kuberikan nyawaku untuk itu."

Dan dengan demikian, hatinya sudah bertekad.

.

Ketiga orang itu kembali saat semburat jingga menari di kaki langit. Krista yang kebetulan baru kembali dari hutan—memetik buah untuk makan malam—melihat mereka dan menyambut dengan mimik cemas.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kalian kembali. Harusnya kalian tahu betapa cemasnya kami dan... Ya ampun!" Krista memekik kecil, "kenapa kalian basah kuyup?"

Connie meringis, "Tadi kami bermain di sungai."

Dan Sasha menimpali, "Uh, kami juga menangkap banyak ikan untuk makan malam nanti."

"Connie, Sasha, kalian—"

"Maafkan aku, Nona Krista, " potong Levi, mengulum senyum tipis. "Aku yang mengajak mereka pergi, dan seperti yang bisa kau lihat—kami terlalu bersenang-senang di sana."

Diliriknya sekilas Connie dan Sasha. Mereka menahan kikikan geli.

"Aku sangat—_sangat_ menyesal," akhirnya iris legam itu kembali pada manik biru Krista.

"Oh, Tuan... Anda tahu seharusnya Anda lebih hati-hati."

"Karena itu aku berjanji hal ini takkan terjadi untuk kedua kalinya."

Krista menghela nafas pelan, "Saya minta maaf karena sudah bersikap lancang seperti ini, Tuan—Saya selalu hilang kendali kalau sudah khawatir, lebih-lebih Anda adalah tamu yang berharga. Entah apa jadinya kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Anda... Pada _kalian_ bertiga, "

"Kau benar-benar orang yang baik. Aku merasa tidak enak sudah membuatmu begini," ujar Levi. "Omong-omong, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Ya. Apa itu, Tuan?"

"Panggil aku dengan namaku sendiri—Levi. Kuyakin akan jauh lebih nyaman tanpa embel-embel 'Tuan'."

Krista mengangguk dan tersenyum simpul.

Dari kejauhan, manik biru lainnya bersinar menatap penuh kecurigaan.

.

Eren terbangun ketika ikan sudah selesai dibakar.

Mina yang pertama kali menyadarinya—gadis belia lainnya yang bersuara lirih.

"Eren tidur lama sekali, " katanya, "Eren benar tidak apa-apa?"

Tangan tan itu mendarat di puncak kepala Mina, "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku."

Percakapan kecil keduanya sampai di telinga Connie, Levi, dan Sasha yang duduk melingkar tidak jauh dari api unggun.

"Oh... Itu Eren! " bocah plontos itu setengah memekik, matanya berbinar oleh rasa senang, "Levi, kau lihat?"

Dan Connie mendapat sebuah gumaman tidak jelas sebagai respon atas pertanyaannya barusan.

Selebihnya, ia bisa lihat kemana onyx itu mengarah—sosok pemuda dengan helaian 'brunette' dan pekikan ceria dari anak-anak yang bergerombol memeluk kaki jenjangnya.

Kelompok manusia belia itu tiada henti bertanya soal keadaan Eren.

Yang bersangkutan juga tiada henti tersenyum sambil mengatakan, "Aku baik-baik saja, justru Tuan 'Rambut Hitam' yang harus kalian cemaskan."

Tuan 'Rambut Hitam'—panggilan sementara dari Eren untuk Levi, tentu saja, mudah ditebak.

Connie dan Sasha melirik yang bersangkutan.

"Tuan 'Rambut Hitam' seharian ini bermain bersama Connie dan Sasha," salah seorang anak melapor. Iris Eren membulat kaget, sedang tiga orang yang merasa disebut-sebut mulai memasang ekspresi yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Sungguhkah?"

"Iya, mereka pergi ke sungai dan kembali saat petang dan mereka membawa banyak sekali ikan," lantas ia menarik pelan tangan Eren. "Terlalu banyak 'istirahat' pasti membuatmu lapar, kan? Ayo Eren, kita makan."

Anak-anak yang lain kemudian juga berlomba-lomba mengusulkan hal yang sama.

Dari jauh Levi dan dua teman barunya hanya memperhatikan.

"Ups, aku lupa bilang; ikan itu makanan kesukaannya Eren," ujar Sasha.

"Tidak masalah... Sudah ketahuan, kok," gumam Levi. "Oh ya, kusarankan kau berhenti menyiksa jeruk itu."

Dan Sasha tak lagi melempar-lempar buah oranye di genggamannya itu ke atas dan ke bawah.

.

Tengah malam. Api unggun masih menyala.

Connie dan Sasha dan Krista ada di sana; di hadapan si pemimpin berambut kuning. Mereka berdiri, tubuh sekilas bergetar karena angin malam dan sesuatu yang tak mengenakkan—kau boleh sebut itu sebagai, 'rasa takut'.

"Levi adalah orang yang baik," tutur Connie. "Ia tidak melukai kami, tidak meneriaki kami. Ia bahkan mau bermain bersama kami."

Sasha kemudian menyahut, "Dia tidak seperti 'orang-orang' sebelumnya..." ia diam, menenggak ludah dan mengambil nafas, "—kumohon, jangan sakiti dia!"

Satu tendangan dari Erwin sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat tubuh kecil di hadapannya terbaring tak berdaya di atas tanah.

"Sasha!"

Connie memekik panik.

Sedang Krista berlari membantu si brunette cilik yang berusaha keras untuk bangkit.

Namun di langkahnya yang ketiga, tangan berotot itu keburu terjulur, menjambak kasar helaian pirangnya dari belakang.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk menghampiri bocah sial itu?" tanya Erwin dingin, jambakannya makin dia perkuat.

"Ku, kumohon, Erwin..." suara Krista terdengar parau. "Sasha dan Connie masih kecil... Kasihani mereka."

Erwin mendengus, "Kalau begitu, jawab aku; kenapa _kau_ membiarkan orang 'itu' membawa mereka pergi? Membawa kedua setan cilik ini pergi, hingga mereka bisa 'bicara' dengan leluasa... Apa maksudmu, hah?!"

'Dorongan' hebat dari belakang dan Krista tersungkur di tanah dalam posisi tengkurap.

"Kalian tahu, " Erwin berhenti sejenak, "sudah berapa kali kita kedatangan 'tamu' dan satu hal yang _hanya_ boleh kita pikirkan saat melayani mereka..."

"—jangan _pernah_ biarkan kurban-kurban kita jatuh cinta pada seorang pun dari mereka!"

Itu terdengar seperti geraman.

Tangis Sasha pecah mengusir hening. Secepat yang ia bisa, Krista merangkak dan membawa gadis malang itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Tapi Erwin, kau tahu Eren bahagia karena kehadiran Levi!" Connie berkoar. "Kau pun juga tahu kalau saat makan malam tadi mereka sudah saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan saat itu juga, Eren jadi jauh lebih bersemangat dari hari-hari yang sebelumnya!"

Connie menantang iris biru Erwin secara langsung.

"Aku mengatakan ini, karena aku sudah menganggap Eren sebagai kakakku sendiri," Connie menegangkan sekujur tubuhnya. "Biarkan ia bersama Lev—uokh!"

Kali ini pukulan.

Dari jauh, Krista dan Sasha bisa melihat dengan jelas darah yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kalian pembangkang ajaran nenek moyang."

_Lagi_,

segelintir penduduk Arkanian,

kembali dihadapkan pada malam yang 'panjang'.

.

Pagi datang.

Levi masih pada keputusannya untuk menetap lebih lama di Arkanian.

Dia bangun dan salah seorang penduduk menyuguhi beberapa butir beri hitam sebagai sarapan.

Levi tidak melihat Connie atau Sasha atau Krista—dia pikir, mereka masih asyik bertandang di alam mimpi.

Lebih-lebih Erwin.

Tapi, lain cerita kalau 'Eren'; pujaan hati sendiri yang datang menyambangi.

Levi senang. Ia tersenyum lamat-lamat dan menyapa, "Selamat pagi, "

"Selamat pagi, Tu— "

"_Levi_, "

"Eh? "

"Aku Levi, " ia menyeringai jahil, "Bukan 'Tuan rambut hitam', "

Eren terkekeh pelan, "Kurasa kau mau berkumpul lagi dengan rekanmu," parasnya berubah serius, "Uh... k-kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu ke tepian."

"Aku benar-benar berterima kasih. Tapi..." Ackerman itu mengerling ke sekeliling, "—tidakkah masih terlalu pagi? Bahkan belum banyak orang yang bangun."

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak punya waktu lagi " wajah Eren menyiratkan rasa panik, "karena besok aku akan 'pergi jauh', jadi..."

_Pergi jauh_?

Oh, ya. Levi ingat; soal tumbal-menumbal itu.

Memuakkan.

"Kau yakin ingin tak ingin menunggu hingga siang? Er, maksudku, aku tidak perlu bicara dengan Erwin lebih dulu?"

Eren menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

"Kau tahu? Aku senang kini Arkanian tak lagi menjadi 'desa yang hilang'," kata Levi. "Dunia bertanya-tanya kemana kalian pergi."

"Oh... Kami telah membuat gempar, eh?"

"Begitulah. Kalian _luar biasa_."

Eren terkekeh, "Kau sangat menyenangkan."

"Kau sangat mempesona."

Zamrud itu membelo lebar. Wajahnya dilingkupi rona merah, "Apa?"

Levi salah tingkah. Dia berkeringat gugup. Jantungnya berdegup laksana hentuman _drum_ yang mengantar pasukan ke medan perang. "Uh... pada akhirnya, aku berhasil menemukan kalian."

"Kupikir itu hal yang bagus."

"Aku juga—_mungkin_."

Dan hening meliputi selama keduanya melangkah di atas tanah serta dedaunan kering.

Arkanian sudah sejauh lima mil dari sini, sedang sang 'Raja Siang' telah mencapai titik tertingginya.

Dua insan berbeda 'keyakinan' itu mengayunkan kaki dalam frekuensi yang pelan.

Menikmati dan mematri setiap detik yang terlewati,

seakan ingin waktu terhenti di saat yang sama.

.

"Kau bermaksud untuk menyebar-luaskan eksistensi kami?"

"Entahlah. Kenapa kau bertanya sekarang?"

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku yakin kita bisa membahas hal-hal lain yang jauh lebih baik."

"Kalau begitu..." Eren diam sebentar, "—sebenarnya, kau ini siapa, sih?"

Levi mendengus pelan sebelum menjawab, "Arkeolog, kau tahu? Orang yang mempelajari tentang sejarah—setidaknya, itu garis besarnya."

"Kedengarannya hebat," gumam Eren. "Lalu, er... Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Ia berani bersumpah kalau wajah tan Eren tenggelam oleh rona merah _seutuhnya_.

"Kupikir..." Levi menggantung ucapannya sejenak, "—ah, tidak, bukan 'kupikir'; aku _memang_ sedang jatuh cinta sekarang."

"O, oh, ya? Dengan... uh, dengan siapa?"

"Kau harap dengan siapa?"

"Entah..." Eren menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, "—ku, kurasa... Orang yang cocok jika disandingkan denganmu."

"... Bagaimana kalau dengan_mu_? "

Tangan Levi terulur, "Aku jatuh cinta denganmu."

Eren kehabisan kata-kata.

Mulutnya seakan dikunci oleh perasaan 'sangsi'.

Namun sebagian besar hatinya didominasi oleh rasa 'bahagia'.

"Eren..." suara baritone Levi memanggil namanya.

Ia lupa kapan ia _pernah_ merasa sesenang ini.

"—ayo pergi dari sini. Aku tahu kau _bisa_ melakukan hal lain yang lebih baik selain dijadikan 'kurban' yang sia-sia."

"Pergi dari... _Arkanian_?"

"Kapan pun kau mau," tangan putih tanpa cacat itu masih terentang lurus di hadapan Eren. "Tapi... yang paling penting, aku akan terus ada di sini. Untukmu."

Euforia itu kental.

Berpadu dengan air mata.

Sedang dari kejauhan,

Ymir siap dengan busurnya.

.

Benda tajam itu melesat dengan cepat.

_Nyaris_ menembus leher Levi kalau Eren tak pernah memekik.

Dan Levi juga tidak pernah punya refleks yang 'cukup' untuk mengelak.

"I, itu..."

Eren termangu, iris zamrud-nya terus memandang ke arah tanah, di mana ada satu anak panah menancap kaku di atas sana.

Anak panah dengan ujung yang khas; bulu berwarna merah laksana milik 'phoenix' dalam legenda.

"—milik Ymir."

"Milik siapa?" Levi menuntut pengulangan, tapi Eren keburu menariknya jauh-jauh.

"Ymir! Pemanah terbaik kami," jawab Eren, setengah berteriak di tengah derap larinya, "Kau paham, Levi? Mereka akan membunuhmu!"

"Hei, apa salahku?"

"Nenek moyang kami mengharamkan ikatan cinta jika bukan dengan pewaris darah yang sama," takut-takut Eren melirik ke arah Levi. "Kau sudah mengetahui ini, jadi... apa kau akan meninggalkan aku?"

"Kau bodoh. Aku kan, sudah berjanji tadi! " Levi balas menatap iris Eren. "Aku tak akan pernah melepasmu, kau dengar?"

Lamat-lamat Eren tersenyum.

Tapi sosok Erwin yang keluar dari rimbunan semak mengoyak atensi keduanya.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang terjadi selain kebisuan yang tercipta dari aksi saling tatap manik biru dan onyx.

"Membawa kabur seorang kurban adalah dosa paling besar."

"Membiarkan seseorang jadi kurban jauh lebih parah lagi."

Mata Erwin menyipit. Ia tidak terlihat senang. Begitu pula dengan Levi.

"Seharusnya kalian tidak bertemu."

"Bukan kau yang berhak menentukan."

"Tinggalkan Eren dan pergi dari sini; itu satu-satunya tawaran damai yang bisa kuajukan."

"Bagaimana kalau pilih kurban lain atau /tinggalkan/ semua ritual konyol ini, kalau perlu."

"Pendatang lancang."

"Pemimpin tak manusiawi."

Erwin geram. Tidak sanggup lagi menahan darah yang sudah naik sampai ubun-ubun, dia lantas memanggil satu nama, dan seorang pemuda bertampang garang muncul dari barisan paling belakang.

Eren memekik kecil, "Jean!"

Namanya Jean. Usianya berkisar tujuh atau delapan belas tahun. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat sampai ke tengkuk. Sepasang irisnya laksana kacang hazel yang sudah matang, bedanya kacang hazel tidak ada yang menatap nyalang.

"Katamu Eren adalah _pilihan terakhir_," Levi benar-benar gusar. Ia merasa sudah dibohongi.

Jean terlihat tangguh.

Ia bertelanjang dada di pagi menggigit dan Levi bisa melihat otot-otot perutnya yang membentuk.

Kakinya jenjang, kokoh, jelas ia sering berburu—satu dugaan _kecil_ yang sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Levi pun mencuat ke permukaan...

—Jean adalah _pemburu_ yang handal.

"Usianya masih belum mencukupi, " Erwin menjawab, detik selanjutnya ia mengeluhkan kesabarannya yang sudah habis lalu berteriak, "Bunuh pria itu!"

_Bunuh_.

Sejumlah tombak mengacung ke arahnya.

Beberapa penduduk mulai melempar tombak mereka.

Melindungi Eren adalah _top mission_-nya.

.

"Kuberi kau kesempatan untuk berpikir ulang, Eren."

Sepersekian detik sebelum benda-benda _berbahaya_ itu menyentuhnya (mungkin ada beberapa yang juga akan menyentuh Eren), Levi berkata demikian.

"Kau takut, Levi?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu merasa berat."

Di antara seruan para penduduk, Levi melihat seulas seringai di wajah Eren, "Kupikir kau menyadari alasan kenapa aku dipilih sebagai kurban."

Levi tercengang.

Satu tombak melayang dari arah kanan. Di saat yang sama Levi masih memproses situasi. Dia _kecolongan_ beberapa detik. Levi bermaksud melakukan gerakan memutar, memperkecil risiko karena tombak itu hanya akan menggores pipinya nanti, namun ternyata ada yang lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif.

Memanfaatkan sisi tombak yang tidak terlalu tajam, Eren menendangnya hingga terpental dan mendarat dengan kasar di atas tanah.

Arkanian subuh itu dipenuhi oleh keterkejutan.

"EREN! APA-APAAN YANG BARUSAN ITU?!" pemimpin itu berteriak, marah, jika tadi Levi merasa dibohongi maka Erwin kali ini merasa sudah dikhianati. "Jangan bilang kalau kau lebih memilih pria tak tahu diuntung itu daripada Dewa! KAU TAHU MEREKA AKAN MARAH BESAR DAN MENGUTUK SEISI DESA!"

Eren balas berteriak, "DEWA ITU TIDAK ADA!"

"KENAPA KAU BEGITU YAKIN KALAU _MEREKA_ TIDAK ADA?!"

"KARENA LEVI YANG MENGATAKANNYA!"

Jeritan Eren menjadi yang _paling_ kencang.

Erwin kehabisan kata-kata. Susah payah dia bertanya dan suaranya terdengar gemetar, "Siapa itu _Levi_?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Levi maju selangkah dan berkata dengan penuh keyakinan, "Aku."

Sunyi meliputi.

Desir angin yang menggoyang lidah dari sisa-sisa api unggun terdengar jelas; sama jelasnya dengan tangan Erwin yang mengepal dan giginya yang bergemeletuk menahan amarah.

"Jean..."

Yang dipanggil bersiap dengan tombaknya.

"... Bunuh kedua orang itu."

.

Pria-pria Arkanian berbaris melingkar, membentuk formasi laksana lahan eksekusi buat Eren dan Levi. Ditambah Jean, maka mereka bertiga ada di tengah sana.

Beberapa meter dari lingkaran, Levi melihat para ibu berusaha menenangkan isak anak-anak mereka yang ketakutan. Sasha di antaranya—ia menangis bersama gadis kecil di dekat api unggun tadi, wajahnya tak lagi berseri seperti 6 jam lalu dan rambut hitamnya yang dikuncir dua kini terlihat berantakan. Connie kembali hadir di antara mereka, ia ketakutan namun ia tetap berusaha menghibur teman-temannya.

Sedikit-banyak Levi jadi merasa bersalah. Jati dirinya sebagai seorang arkeolog membuatnya merasa berat untuk membiarkan penduduk Arkanian berpikir kalau hidup mereka dalam bahaya.

Tapi, bagaimana pun juga, _Levi siap dengan semua konsekuensinya_.

Ia siap.

Jean maju menyerang Eren lebih dulu. Tombaknya ia angkat tinggi-tinggi, berniat menghabisi si tan dengan satu tusukan. Eren lompat ke belakang. Tanah yang ia pijak sebelumnya malah jadi target tak terduga.

Butuh waktu untuk mencabut tombak Jean. Lumayan lama, karna tombak itu menancap cukup dalam. Levi berniat memanfaatkannya dengan merubuhkan satu atau dua orang di pinggir lingkaran, membuka celah untuknya dan Eren melarikan diri.

Niat itu tertunda. Levi merasakan bahaya dari timur laut. Buru-buru ia menghentikan larinya, namun apa daya, _anak panah_ itu masih sempat menyerempet lengan kanannya.

Kemeja putih Levi basah oleh darah. Eren memekik dan menggeram ke arah hutan—jauh di dalam sana, di atas salah satu pohon, Ymir berdiri dengan busur yang siap menembakkan anak panah selanjutnya.

_Archer_ Arkania yang tak tertandingi. Andai kata Ymir adalah laki-laki, maka ia akan menjadi kurban terbaik sepanjang masa.

"Levi! Aku akan menghalau anak panah itu untukmu. Jean dan yang lainnya kuserahkan padamu!"

Satu lagi anak panah melesat. Eren menendangnya.

Levi cemas, sungguh, tapi untuk saat ini ia tak punya pilihan lain. Percaya sepenuhnya pada kemampuan Eren sambil terus berdoa agar si tan yang dicintainya baik-baik saja, Levi berusaha keras mengalahkan Jean secepat yang ia bisa.

Tombak itu berhasil Jean cabut. Kini mengarah pada Levi. Hendak menyerempet bahu kirinya. Levi sempat mengelak dan mengirim satu tendangan di pinggang Jean. 'Jagoan' itu merunduk. Dari bawah, tombaknya bergerak menyelengkat kaki Levi.

Levi terjungkal ke belakang. Jean beserta tombaknya kembali sedia. Incarannya kali ini leher. Cepat-cepat Levi menekuk lututnya dan menendang dagu Jean.

Satu-kosong.

Jean menggeram. Pertarungan sengit itu berlanjut.

.

Kalau boleh jujur, Eren saat ini sedang kewalahan.

Anak panah yang berdatangan semakin banyak dan dari arah yang semakin beragam pula. Tapi Eren tahu kalau ia harus tetap fokus. Jangan ada satu pun yang mengenai Levi. Orang yang ia cintai tak pantas untuk merasakan sakit.

Dua anak panah dari arah tenggara. Tiga dari barat. _Lima_ dari timur laut.

... Oh ya, tentu saja.

Eren mulai berspekulasi. Gerakannya dia perlambat _sedikit_. Pencerahan sudah ia dapat; Eren mencoba untuk tidak menghancurkan anak panah, beberapa bahkan dia kumpulkan dan dilempar balik dengan tangan kosong. Mencoba memberikan _perlawanan_ kecil-kecilan ke arah timur laut—ia tahu Ymir ada di sana.

Kuantitas anak panah yang berdatangan meningkat drastis. Eren curiga kalau Ymir tidak sendirian. Eren tak yakin kalau ia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

Satu anak panah melewati pipinya, melesat langsung ke arah tengkuk Levi. Eren mendesis. Tangan tan-nya lebih cepat beberapa detik; anak panah itu kembali ia halau.

Tapi nafas Eren sudah tidak beraturan lagi.

Ada lagi yang datang, kali ini mengincar kepalanya. Eren merunduk dan anak panah itu berakhir di atas tanah.

Saat otaknya sibuk mencari cara agar perlawanannya ke timur laut bisa mendongkrak situasi, Levi _nyaris_ meregang nyawa saat tombak Jean menyerempet pelipisnya.

Ia mendesis marah. Jean tersenyum kegirangan.

"Kau takkan bisa lari."

Levi mendecih. Dia benci dengan keadaan tersudut seperti ini. Tak ada jalan lain untuk... Tunggu. _Lari_?

Serpihan momen nyaris ia lupakan. Survival Running itu—astaga, Levi menyumpahi dirinya sendiri.

Levi belum mengendurkan kuda-kudanya, namun ia berusaha meraih tangan Eren dari balik punggung.

"Le, Levi?"

Sentuhan kecil itu membuat pergerakan Eren terhenti seutuhnya.

"Eren, kau ada ide?"

Eren bergumam, ia menerawang sekeliling kemudian berkata, "Dua orang di dekat tempatku 'aman'. Panah Ymir takkan bisa menjangkau dan selama kita berlari dengan cepat, kita bisa mencuri waktu dari Jean."

"Berarti giliranku melindungi punggungmu, sayang."

"Levi...!" Eren menjerit tertahan, ia malu tapi bukan berarti ia tidak suka dengan panggilan 'sayang' itu.

"Muka kuda itu akan membuatkan celah kecil untuk kita—siapa tadi namanya? Jane?"

"_Jean_." Kemudian Eren menambahkan cepat-cepat, "Tapi, aku tidak keberatan soal panggilan 'muka kuda' itu."

Levi terkekeh, "Kau tahu aku yang _terbaik_."

"Aku baru mengenalmu."

"Dan kita saling mencintai."

.

Eren kembali merona dan memekik tertahan.

Detik selanjutnya, ada anak panah yang mengincar rusuknya.

Ia melakukan gerakan memutar. 180 derajat. Hingga ia berhadapan langsung dengan sudut lingkaran yang terbebas dari panahan Ymir. Eren melesat ke sana, ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa dan...

—tidak ada satu pun anggota tubuhnya yang terluka.

Derap kaki Eren penuh perhitungan tapi sulit ditebak. Ymir berkali-kali menggeram frustasi. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat Levi, musuhnya yang lain, berusaha untuk terus berada di dekat Eren sambil sesekali mengelak dan menyerang Jean dalam skala yang kecil-kecilan.

Iris kelam Ymir melirik ke arah mana yang sekiranya Eren tuju, lalu ia mendecih kesal; _Sial, sudutnya tak menguntungkan_.

Ia beralih pada Levi dan menyeringai tipis. _Yang ini masih bisa_.

Ymir bersiap dengan busurnya.

Ia menunggu saat yang tepat.

.

Jean mengayunkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga. Nyaris membelah tubuh Levi jadi dua bagian.

Lagi-lagi Levi menghindar. Ia mencoba melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Jean tapi ia gagal; Jean lebih dulu menyerang pinggangnya dengan gagang tombak.

Sakitnya luar biasa. Sungguh. Tubuh Levi kejang, sulit untuk digerakkan dan di saat yang sama, anak panah Ymir melesat mengincarnya.

Levi menyadari hal itu kalau saja Eren tidak berteriak memperingatinya.

Onyx Levi kelewat fokus pada Jean yang mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi...

—_ah_, Levi tersenyum, _ini menguntungkan_.

Levi menangkap kedua siku Jean, mencengkeramnya erat, memutarnya, memposisikannya seperti tameng buat Levi. Jean berusaha meloloskan diri tapi tenaga Levi di saat kritis nyatanya jauh lebih besar.

Anak panah itu mengenai tulang selangka Jean. Pada momen yang sama, Levi melepas kunciannya dan ia berlari ke arah Eren.

Eren menunggu di sudut yang _paling_ aman. Tadinya ia hendak meringkus tiga pria yang dalam posisi siap untuk melukainya, hingga _mereka_ melihat cara Levi memutar balikkan situasi dan memekik, "Eren! Cepat!"

Yang namanya dipanggil sadar lebih dulu, ia langsung menyelengkat kaki-kaki tanpa pertahanan itu hingga bunyi terjerembab menggaung jelas.

_Sekali lagi_, dirinya beserta Levi menembus rimba di pagi buta...

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N:_

_Salam kenal! Ini fiksi pertama R di fandom SnKI, juga adalah fiksi collab pertama dengan Black Beyond Birthday. Semoga FSnKI masih mau nerima author kacangan macam R :D _

_Fiksi ini dibagi jadi dua chapter, chapter pertama ditulis oleh B, sedangkan akhirnya akan ditulis R._

_Segala kesalahan dan kekurangan, kami minta maaf. Dan tolong tinggalkan jejak melalui review, ne? B dan R pasti akan sangan senang mendapatkan komen dari readers yang baik ^^ _

_Nah, sampai jumpa di chapter depan~_

_Love,_

_B dan R_


End file.
